vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
142715-tailoring-cloth-drop-and-how-effin-stupid-this-is
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Two and a half, Architect is almost evenly split between needing wood and ore, which is even sillier than this if you ask me. | |} ---- (not so) Fun fact: Architect needs the materials of all gathering professions (except most food ingrediends)... :D Edited October 12, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Asking the developers to make cloth drop rates equal to the other professions is pretty much asking for the drop rates to remain unchanged. From what I can gather there's only one actual tradeskill that doesn't have completely unbalanced and broken drop rates associated with it. Everyone else is all in the same boat. And this isn't remotely a problem just about cloth. | |} ---- ---- If you were doing challenges in the meantime, you'd have gotten several glamer :P | |} ---- WHA!? If there weren't people offering them every now and then i wouldn't believe these would drop at all (along with skill points). You may want to buy a lottery ticket today. ;) Edited October 14, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- ---- This is what we like to call exploiting my friend. Not good. :P Edited October 15, 2015 by Leiloni | |} ---- Not really. If you're a miner you can go mine to your heart's content and get as many ore as you can stand to run around gathering. It's endless. Same if you're Relic Hunting. Cloth are the only ones that have to rely on random and extremely low drop percentages - we have no control over how much we gather, whereas the other professions absolutely do. We should be swimming in cloth if we farm enough, and we should get as much cloth as you can get wood or ore from the housing plots. The amount you get should be equivalent if it's going to be fair. There's no reason to make Tailors work harder. | |} ---- And the same applies to everyone with tradeskills that involve non-node harvesting in any shape or form. Outfitters for example have the exact same problem with leather from survivalist drops. This is NOT I repeat NOT a cloth drop rate problem. It's a problem with the entire global drop system on killing things for tradeskills like survivalist. In fact with survivalist I'm getting more cloth than I am leather. Not much more, but enough to be noticeable certainly. But in both cases, it's clearly way under what it should be to have the tradeskill have any real use for feeding ones own crafting efforts. Edited October 15, 2015 by Tikigod | |} ---- Can confirm. Edit: Did anyone mention that the survivalist housing plug doesn't yield any cloth (not even leather currently). Edited October 15, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The biggest part of the problem about what you say, leather & cloth wide related stuff is .. You will have to kill lower level animals / humanoid to get them (and good luck, grey mobs don't drop as much as the ones of your level) Some maps have fewer animals or fewer humanoids, some have way lower levels than others .. you'll have to farm a scarce place, sadly Some animals / humanoids drop WAY less than some others, to add that one the pile of rng drop chance It's hell. Edit : "Fun" fact, at the moment, there literally ZERO lvl 30 purple quality cloth at the auction house and the last piece got sold around 14 gold. Keep in mind you need 36 of the damn thing to unlock the 3 crafting talents. Edited October 16, 2015 by Wifibee | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Ok sure thanks. What's the problem there? (1) Those mobs are a higher level than the gear you can make with Starloom. (2) The only zone where it drops is Farside, aside from instances. (and not sure about the plural). Actually I've only had a drop from salvage. (3) Only 1 group of mobs on Farside drop it (that I found all day). (4) As soon as you get out of Farside, you are into Rowsdowool and therefore Starloom, as part of Whimfiber + Omniweave + Starloom, is over, Journeyman is over. So up to lvl 39 mobs you say but that's not the zone lvl where it drops, it's way above. Some parts of this thread (no pun intended, but ha cupcake ha) suggest I should have been running challenges. What's the skinny there? It's so damn clunky. Edited October 16, 2015 by snazzyapeman | |} ---- Well, Starloom (i play in french game so .. correct me if i'm wrong) is a ilvl 30 purple cloth, right ? So yeah, ilvl30 leather and cloth are dropped where lvl30+ starts, just like the minerals, trees and relics. Nothing too unfair to us then .. well except we have to fight mobs for it and not walk around gathering it. Okay it's unfair, i admit it. Especially when drop chances are shit. Farside drops it, amazons thingy humanoids from the jungle too (but it's a 35-40 zone and they are not dropping much). And also yeah, farside is the only "okay" place to drop it and only one zone is working well. The tier 3 cloth is a fu**ing nightmare in terms of getting stuff. Leather is probably less problematic in the jungle. So yeah, being a tailor on tier 3 is asking for the rope. It's not challenging, it's a hassle, it's horrible. | |} ---- Actually it is a cloth drop rate problem because you can get leather from thicket fabkit just like a node farmer. This way you can get more leather than cloth easily, and is why cloth prices are way higher than any other crafting profession. There is a reason that cloth prices are several times more expensive than outfitter/armorsmith/weaponsmith and it's clearly because there is a problem with cloth acquisition. Carbine please do something about tailors, they need something to help them out. I feel like you guys made it this way because once you get to expert tier it isn't as bad since you'll be farming cloth of that tier constantly at eldergame, but the simple fact that they need to pay way more to even get them to that tier and even then are at a disadvantage to mining circles is more than enough reason to rethink how tailors work. Loom fabkits would be fantastic even if they had slightly less payout than normal mining fabkits. | |} ---- ---- ----